Adam's Angel
by thedruidprincess
Summary: All his life Adam had a angel looking out for him and she was coming back for christmas. xmas oneshot! ADAM/OC friendship!


hey hey!!

i know... i have talk you down to post but my plot bunnies have died again :(

anyhoo last night jezza my muse decided he wanted me to do a adam fic which is bad coz i dont know much about adam... so could ya let me no how ya think i do?? pwease?

anyhoo

me no own + me being skint = you no sue capiche?

* * *

Adam shivered as he ran towards his car, after just finishing his shift at the crime lab. Turning the heat up to full he grinned with excitement as he thought about the next two days. It was a snowy Christmas Eve and he was off until Boxing Day, payment for working New Year Adam reasoned. But that was not what had him so excited. No. No it was seeing Terry. His little 'sister'. His little angel that had been there through thick and thin. She had been the one to figure out that there was something wrong with his dad. She was the one who came running to the hospital after he and Danny had been taken hostage. She was the one who spent endless nights holding him, comforting him after the nightmares that had followed. She was the one that had always put him first, no matter what the consequences could be. But most of all she was his best friend. The two had grown up together; her a lonely orphan, him a scared, beaten young boy that had nobody to run to.

It had been three long months since he had seen her. Three painfully long months and they were spending Christmas together, just the two of them. It was a lifelong tradition. A tradition that they had stuck to since they had first met. It had started with them sneaking out of their bedroom windows to wander the streets. Now Terry was flying up from her job in Miami for three days, Adam snickered at that. Terry had only been working with the Miami Dade crime lab for three months and she was already 'making a break from that damn heat' as she had so lightly put it.

Adam drove to the airport reminiscing on all their happy Christmas memories. All their laughter and joy. If there was one thing Adam knew, it was that he could always look forward to Christmas.

Without realizing it Adam had arrived and walked into the airport. He was caught off guard by a loud feminine squeal before he was given the biggest cuddle of his life. Adam grinned; Danny had named the glomp of death, which had made him receive a quick smack on the back of his head by both Stella and Terry. It was kinda harsh if you asked him, but there was the golden rule in the lab that if you insult anyone of the girls you are going to be hit and not just the once.

'Hey Terry, I missed ya,' Adam barely managed to wheeze out. At the sound of his wheezing Terry jumped back and pushed back a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear looking very sheepish.

'Hey Ad… hehe sorry bout that… I just missed you sooo much.' Terry was trying her hardest to look innocent but was failing miserably. Adam just rolled his eyes before picking her bag up from where she had dropped it and led her to his car.

Terry and Adam chatted happily in the car, reliving all their happy memories like when Adam had argued with Mac over Christmas day – Mac insisting that they come spend the day with him and the rest of the team but Adam flat out refusing to, saying that he had already made plans. Needless to say Mac won. That man could be real stubborn sometimes. Adam discreetly gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye. Taking in the changes that Terry had undertaken in her short time in Miami. Her hair was slightly longer, her once pale skin had a grown a shade darker and glowed with a tan that really looked well with her dark sapphire eyes. Her eyes were still the same, bright orbs that always twinkled with optimism, something that everyone admired. The whole lab admired how she could work the most gruesome, most horrific crime scene yet always be able to find a plus side to everything. That alone made her popular in the lab, she had been missed since she had transferred to Miami but Adam was happy for her, she had managed to get a good promotion that meant a lot for her career.

'You know what Adam?' Adam just raised his eyebrow. He could only guess with Terry. He loved the girl and everything but she could come up with some weird shit sometimes. 'You know how we always spend Christmas together?' oh dear, he did not like where this could be going. 'Well, what do you think would have happened if we had never met? I mean we always do everything together. It's just a thought but what do you think we would have done?' Yep, he was right. He did NOT like where this was heading, he was going to get hit or something he knew it.

'Erm… well-' Adam was cut off by the musical sound of Terry laughing.

'You-you should have seen your face. It was a picture. You looked like I had jut asked you to marry me or something.' Terry could barely manage to speak, she was laughing that hard.

The conversation was stopped short by them arriving at their favorite diner. The two friends had arranged to meet the rest of the team later for drinks so it was just the two of them for now. Before Terry had moved to Miami they had come here often, but Adam hadn't been able to bring himself to come back. It just would be wrong.

'Someone's being quiet today,' Terry mused. She was sat opposite from him; they had occupied a little booth near the back where they could have some privacy, looking like a curious kitten.

'I'm just happy to have you bac-' Adam didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying when gunshots where blown through the diner. 2 men covered in black had barged into the diner and where ordering everyone to hand over all their belongings. With one look at Terry Adam had his phone out and was calling the first person that he thought of – Mac. The marine would know what to do. He knew where they were- he would be able to help. The second gunner noticed what Adam was doing just as Mac answered his phone. The gunner screamed at Adam and all hell broke loose. Guns started firing everywhere, the gunmen not caring what or who got caught in the middle. Adam crawled under the table to Terry, as they tried to stay out of the way off the bullets.

Adam watched wide eyed as their waitress, a young girl was shot in the head and was quickly followed by a man that had been sat near them. Adam saw a flicker of light out of the corner of his eye and realized it was a door. A door that led outside. That led to safety. With a quick look he realized that all shooting had stopped and the gunmen were arguing, their backs turned. The sounds of sirens becoming louder met his ears but Adam knew that they had to get out. Once the gunmen realized that the two of them were police Adam and Terry would be sitting ducks. With a slight nod to Terry he gestured to the door and she quickly understood.

Crouched down low they started to edge towards the counter towards them. All they needed to do was cross the gap and then they would hopefully be covered enough do that they could make a clear get-away to the door. Adam used his fingers to count down to three as he grabbed Terry's hand. They ran mid crouch to the counter. They were almost there before the first gunman noticed them, shouted and started to fire his 9mm magnum. Adam's heart stopped as he heard Terry scream in pain before collapsing. Adam was leaning over her in a millisecond. All blood drained from Adam's face as he saw the rapidly growing blood stain on her shirt – just above her heart. Without a second thought Adam had ripped his jacket off and was using it to apply pressure to the wound. Tears poured down Adam's face as he looked at Terry, her pain filled eyes burning into his memory as he pleaded with her to stay awake. Adams fears started to become a reality as he noticed blood starting to come out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

Adam was so focused on keeping Terry alive that he didn't notice when flack and SWAT burst through the door and taking the gunmen down. He didn't notice the blood slowly staining his clothes and skin. He did notice however Terry's breathing rapidly slow. In disbelief Adam pressed his ear to her chest, hoping that she was fine, hoping he was just used to the feeling of her rapid breathing. Adam's face touched her warm skin, blood sticking to his face. But he couldn't hear her breathing, he couldn't feel her heartbeat.

In that second Adam's world was crushed. He had lost her. Adam had lost his angel. Adam shook his head, trying desperately to wake up from this horrific nightmare. Frantically repeating no over and over, Adam tried shaking Terry awake. But he was stopped by flack, who was pale and was clearly crying also. Adam didn't fight as flack and Hawkes led him away from Terry, away from the diner and towards EMS. Danny was beside him in a flash, obviously in shock as he fired a thousand questions a second at Adam.

Adam just looked at Danny, his tears never-ending. The pain was evident in Danny's voice, who's thoughts were coming out in jumbled sentences. Adam leaned back, closing his eyes as he wished with all his heart to restart the whole day over. Willingly he let darkness consume him and he dreamed. He dreamed of blue eyes twinkling with happiness and life. He dreamed of what could have happened, he dreamed of terry. Suddenly Adam came to the harsh reality that he would never be able to look forward to Christmas again. Not now that Adam had lost his angel.

* * *

so what you think? review and let me know ;D

happy new year!


End file.
